Cain and Able
by RavishinglyRood
Summary: Rinoa and Squall were forged together with the deepest of love. Their children, however, are torn apart by the deepest of hate...


Author's Note: This was my first "official" fan fiction, and it is my first submission to fanfiction.net. I think it's one of the best stories I have written, and I hope you get something out of it. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Final Fantasy VIII: Cain and Able  
  
I watched helplessly, huddled in the corner of the lavish presidential office, as their blades met with a deafening crash time and time again. Each time they met, the sound echoed and rang throughout the room.   
  
I knew both of the combatants, or rather I knew them until a few hours before. The aggressor in the battle-firmly standing with the upper hand-wielded a sword that had been ripped from a display on the wall earlier. He clutched it easily, the same ease with which he blocked his opponents attacks as he made them. His eyes, one scarred long ago, showed that with each blow he let loose a part of himself that he had sealed away, a piece of aggression that I did not understand. With his sandy blonde hair whipping around his head, he almost seemed to move on air as he fought. His name was Rio Leonhart-the telepathic, psychopathic, sorcerer, president, and my cousin.  
  
The other combatant continued his fight despite being grossly outdone by his adversary. He had to be in great pain, bleeding both physically and emotionally, and I admired his courage and wondered what kept him pressing onward. His light brown hair whipped across his face as he blocked a shot with his weapon-an amalgam of revolver and sword called a gunblade. His eyes told a similar story as his opponent, full of pain, yet void of emotions. He was called Cody Leonhart- a SeeD, also my cousin.  
  
"Mr. President!" called a voice. I turned to see a man standing in the hallway. I assume he was one of the president's advisors. "Security detected a disturbance and… oh my g-!"  
  
"Leave us!" Rio said, waving his hand. As he did, the huge double doors-the only access to the room save the window-closed themselves. He swung the sword wildly, and Cody barely blocked it in time. "Funny how when these things happen we want no one to see."  
  
He raised his hand and a blast of Fire magic struck Cody in the chest. The gunblade technician went sailing across the room, meeting the wall with an unforgiving thud as his gunblade clanged to the floor.   
  
Rio's face was expressionless as he positioned his sword over Cody's throat for the final blow.  
  
"No!" I screamed out from across the room. I tried to stand, and as I did, pain shot through my leg forcing me back down to my knees. I was almost positive my leg was broken. I felt helpless, not being able to save my cousin from dieing. After all, I had enough people to bury as it was…   
  
(How did he get like this?) I wondered. I had to do something, anything, but what?   
  
"Rio, you're a murderer. A cowardly murderer," Cody spat.   
  
"If anyone's a murderer," Rio began, his voice a hiss, "it's you, brother."  
  
I winced, and shifted my leg. He wasn't that far way. I measured the distance with my eyes and reasoned that my whip was just long enough to reach him, and I prayed it was anyway. I flicked my wrist back, feeling awkward having to do it from a sitting position, and lashed out with it quick and hard. I waited for the familiar crack to let me know I had hit my target, but it never came.   
  
The end of my whip hung in the air not even two inches from Rio's head.   
  
"I expected better from you, Marly," Rio said turning to me. At least I had bought Cody some time. "Still, Marly, I have more respect for you than for this worm." The disdain was evident as he motioned towards his brother.   
  
"Worm?" I asked, "You have the nerve to put him under you? After what you have done? You're a monster."  
  
"Monster?" He said it as if the word was unfamiliar to him, as if it hurt him in some way. "If only you could see just who is the monster between the two of us."  
  
His eyes cut into me. I felt my blood run cold, and I began to perspire. I was afraid. Afraid of him, and of what he was capable of.   
  
Then something began to happen. It started as a tug in my mind. Then a pull that quickly turned to wrenching pain. It felt like my head was in a vise, and I did the only thing I could.  
  
Scream.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" I asked.  
  
"I'm opening your eyes," came his cold reply. I looked into his eyes, and I could have sworn I saw myself. My body slackened, all my limbs went limp. I felt myself being raised into the air, carried by unseen hands. Slowly the room began to turn white, until white consumed all. It blinded my eyes, and the pain in my mind was intense. I was positive I was going to die as my eyes shut themselves off from the world…  
  
-----  
  
When I shut my eyes I could see again. I didn't know how that was possible as I looked around and saw I was again in the Presidential Office. It looked different somehow, but I could not quite tell what. Rio was to my right sitting in a chair in the corner of the office. I tried to move my mouth, but could not. Cody was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
(Confused?) It was Rio's voice inside my head. (Don't be. You've seen this before.)  
  
Unable to speak, I watched the Rio sitting in the chair. He was obviously winded, and something was on his mind, but it was not his fatigue. I could just barely tell his thoughts were on a person. I couldn't make it out clearly enough to tell who.  
  
(No peaking into my mind, Marly,) Rio said. It dawned on me that I was looking into his thoughts. I wondered how I did it and what made it possible.   
  
I did not have long to think about it as I saw Cody and myself crash through the huge window on the room's opposite side sending glass shooting across the floor. Then it hit me. (We're looking at the past…)  
  
  
* * *  
"How did you survive?" the past Rio asked, standing from his seat.   
  
"You were clumsy," I said, "just like as a kid." I looked at the scar on his eye. Even now I'm not sure how I was able to manage our escape, though I'm thankful for my limit breaks even if they are unexplainable.  
  
"We're here to avenge those you murdered," Cody said coldly, unsheathing his gunblade. The blue blade bounced light across the room.  
  
"How ironic," came Rio's soulless reply. He waved his hand, and a sword mounted on the wall met his hand in the air. As it did, Cody grabbed his head in pain.   
  
"Get out of my head!" Cody yelled.   
  
"What are you doing to him?" I heard myself ask.  
  
"I'm linking our minds. I'll know his exact move as he makes it. It's evening the playing field; after all, some of us don't fight physical wars."  
  
* * *   
(How are you doing this?) I asked. (How are you showing us the past?)  
  
(I'm using my telepathy to control your powers,) he said back.   
  
My powers I inherited from my mother. I don't fully understand them, but Mom and Mrs. Kramer at the Garden are- well, was now- helping me to both understand and develop them. They allow me to bend time, and I can only dream of their exten, especially when it comes to times of great stress when they manifest in the form of limit breaks. They impress me often.  
  
(I've created a rapport between our minds so our consciousnesses can communicate here in the past,) Rio added.  
  
The rapport not only allowed us to communicate, but it must have been what allowed me to see into Rio's thoughts. It wasn't voluntary, it just kind of happened. From both sides of me, both Rio and Cody, I could feel nothing but cold, emotionless shells. It was creepy, and I wondered if they were prying in my thoughts as well. I didn't like the thought of my privacy being invaded.  
  
* * *   
  
Cody was now backed into a corner, pressed up against the wall by Rio.   
  
Seeing my cousin in need, I called out "Meltdown!" The beam of magic blasted Rio from behind, but it's effect was not what I had anticipated or hoped for at all.   
  
He didn't so much as blink as he pointed in my direction. It was returned back at me, its intensity multiplied. It cut into me badly and the force carried me into the air. It held me against the ceiling; pain took over. Burning and seething, I wanted nothing more than to be on the floor. Then the blast subsided, and gravity granted my wish.  
  
* * *   
  
I felt sick as I heard my leg twist and snap in two for the second time.  
  
Rio swung the blade again. As Cody began to block, the scene began fading from my view, the combatants and tapestries being replaced by blinding white.  
  
---  
My head was throbbing as I opened my eyes, glad to be back in the present. Rio was standing over my aching body. "What was the purpose of that?" I asked him.  
  
"Practice," he replied. With that, the room faded from view again and we slipped backwards through time.  
---  
  
I was met by the sound of running water and laughter, familiar marble fixtures, and a floor that I had traversed many times. I immediately knew where I was, and I had to struggle to keep from crying. (The Garden…)  
  
We were on the second floor, on the walkway between the elevator and the classrooms. A young woman playfully walked into view with her dark hair bouncing and shining beautifully in the light; I knew immediately who she was, and I felt like I was seeing a ghost. Then again, in some ways, I was.   
  
Cody recognized her too. A heaviness crept into his heart and consumed him as we watched her blow a kiss to someone behind her. I could feel every fiber in his being wanting to reach out to her, to touch and embrace her, and the aching that came with knowing he couldn't. One thing was on his mind and one thing only. (Daphne…)  
  
A second figure walked into the scene. It was Cody. He kissed her and smiled.   
  
"Alright, Romeo. Save it for the hotel room." The voice was mine. I smiled at the two of them, my partners and friends.  
  
"So, Marly," Daphne began, still sheltered in Cody's arms, "what are you going to do with your bonus?"  
  
"The one we got for the mission yesterday?" I replied. "I don't know. I'll probably just save it."   
  
"That's probably what I'm going to do," Daphne said. Looking into his eyes and smiling that awkward smirk I had come to expect from her, she asked, "What about you, Cody?"   
  
He smiled. "I'm gonna spend it on something that I've wanted for a very long time." His smile got bigger as he said it.   
  
"Well," she said, playfully running a finger along his rugged cheek then down his chest, stopping it over his heart, "if you come by my room later, I might just give you a little bonus of my own." She teased him with a smile, then turned and started heading towards the elevator.  
  
Cody reached into his pocket as she moved away. He started to say something, but nothing came out of his lips.  
  
"Hmmm?" she said turning.  
  
"It's…it's nothing," he stammered, looking away.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, smiling sweetly. "The mighty Cody Leonhart, insecure?" I had seen him stand up to dragons and armies, but a simple girl had brought him to his knees. I found that to be cute, and Daphne's smile showed she did as well. I giggled.  
  
"No, no I'm not," he said defensively. "Look," he said, taking her by the hand. "I've wanted to say this for a long time and…" He paused. "What's that?"   
  
It was a crackling sound, like lightning tearing through the sky. The three of us, Daphne, Cody, and myself, looked up above . There was a burning red light that swirled above us. The light grew more intense, crackling and hissing. Then a thunderous clap, and the air split in two. From the hole stepped a figure of a man.  
  
Rio.  
  
He floated down towards the startled three of us. I didn't know what to think. After all, it's not everyday you see your long lost cousin floating down from the heavens. He stopped, and hovered about ten feet from us and two feet from the ground. The energy that was crackling around him subsided and dispersed, and at last he spoke, "Brother."  
  
"Rio," Cody replied, disdain covering the word. He had recognized him almost immediately.  
  
I was shocked. It had been about fourteen years since I had seen him last, besides press conferences on TV. Daphne and I had recognized him too, but I doubt I would have if not for his political status.  
  
"President Leonhart?" Daphne asked, puzzlement crossing her face. Cody and I never spoke about Rio, and I never mentioned our relation to Daphne. I'm sure she knew our relation to him-how could she not?-but chose not to acknowledge it.  
  
"Yes?" came the flat reply.   
  
"With all due respects, sir, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I'm avenging the one that I lost." His eyes began to glow, and light poured out of them. The light encased his body, and he tensed his muscles. The light blinded my eyes, trying to force me to look away. Still, I kept my focus on him and I watched as from his back he sprouted wings.   
  
I had seen my aunt do the same thing, though in less spectacular fashion. "You're a sorcerer?" I asked, though the answer was obvious.  
  
He ignored my question. Instead, he merely stretched his wings out and went into a trance like state.   
  
The Garden trembled, almost as if afraid, with his power. I felt the full force of the ground crashing into me, as did several students, teachers, and SeeDs.  
  
"What are you doing?" Daphne demanded.  
  
"I'm sealing your fate," he replied.   
  
At last, the trembling stopped. I picked myself off the floor, and drew my whip. Cody was one step ahead of me.  
  
"The Lionheart," Rio said, eying the weapon, in Cody's grasp, "I see you finally pried it from the old man's hands."  
  
"Enough of this madness," Daphne said, sounding fed up. "Let's dance." In one smooth, practiced, motion she leapt into the air and extended her fighting staff, the Lat Limeca. She struck out hard, but with considerably less force than what I had seen in the past. That made sense, seeing as how killing the president of the Timber Republic would be a bad political move for Garden.  
  
If that was her concern, it was unneeded. She panicked as she was frozen in mid air, unable to move, her enemy just beyond her reach.   
  
"If you want to dance, you should learn the steps," he said, coldly dropping her to the floor. Her head bounced off the tile hard.   
  
* * *  
  
Seeing it for the second time, I thought I might be sick. How she managed to get up from it later, I don't know. I could feel Cody's emotions again. He wanted to hold her so badly, I thought I might burst into tears. It hurt to see him in such pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody started to her side, but his training must have stopped him. Instead, he placed a finger to his temple and began to fade away.  
  
I knew what that meant. He was summoning, and I had to buy him some time. I shut my eyes, and focused on Rio. I concentrated and touched his power, trying to draw it into me. I succeeded, though perhaps a little too well.   
  
It was greater than any magic spell I had drawn before, and it was more than I was capable of handling. My body decided to shut itself down in an attempt to save itself from the foreign energy source. I began to shake violently, and my body once again rested on the floor.   
  
"Dear Marly," Rio spoke. "I have the most pity for you. Still, you chose this path in life and you must also suffer the consequences with it." My cousin waved a hand over me and took back enough of what I had stolen to subdue my shaking.   
  
High above came the roar that is the battle cry of the mighty beast named Bahamut. "I swear," it muttered, "these humans get more pitiful by the second. He needs me to blast this bug? Ha! This twerp won't know what hit him." The creature inhaled deeply, a rumbling beginning deep within it. It grew until it came spewing out of its mouth in a searing blast of heat and power.   
  
Despite seeing the blast of energy coming down on him, Rio did not so much as flinch. He muttered, "I see you got father's guardian as well," and let the blast consume him.   
  
Above, Bahamut looked down on his victim. "The fool. At least he was wise enough to know he could not get away." It laughed, but the guardian's laughter was cut off short. "What the…?" He watched as his blast-the one that should have reduced its victim to dust-was absorbed into Rio. The energy circled around him, flowing into his chest where it left no mark.   
  
Seeing it for the first time, I was both amazed and disturbed. My cousin seemed to let the energy flow through him, strengthening him further.   
  
With no effort, Rio pulled himself skyward. He climbed higher and higher, until he looked the "King of the Dragons" right in the eye. And in that eye, it was obvious Bahamut was feeling something he never had before.   
  
Fear.  
  
It tried to get away, but its struggling proved futile. Rio was holding him in place with his awesome power, rendering the noble beast as helpless as an infant.   
  
I wonder if it occurred to the beast that that was how those it had slain felt in their final breaths.  
  
Rio shut his eyes. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, after a moment that felt like an eternity, Bahamut's eyes rolled in the back of its head, its body slackened, and it began plummeting towards the first floor three stories below. People screamed as the tried to get out of the way in time.  
  
…  
  
The floor shook upon the impact. Bahamut landed somewhere in the Western side of the Garden, and that's where it drew its final breaths.   
  
"Hyne, help us," Daphne said, using Lat Limeca to support her weight. She had seen it all.   
  
I seconded the prayer. I had barely been conscious, but I didn't have to see it in order to be terrified.   
  
Cody reappeared where he had been standing. His face expressed shock when he saw his brother staring straight at him.  
  
"Well, I can't fault you for lack of effort," Rio said. No emotion was over him. "Now if you coul-" He was interrupted again by Daphne leaping to attack. He moved his hand and caught her by the throat.  
  
Rio squeezed a little, and as he did, I heard a whimper. The whimper did not come from her nor from lips. It came from within.   
  
From within his brother.  
  
Rio squeezed again, tighter. Daphne winced.  
  
"Let her go!" Cody screamed at Rio, lunging towards him. He bounced harmless off the air surrounding the predator and his prey.  
  
Rio looked straight at Cody, his brown eyes, cold and heartless, as he lifted Daphne over the railing. She hung from his hands, the ground at least forty feet below. His eyes, his cold heartless eyes that sent shivers through my spine, looked straight at Cody, as his mouth formed a single word. "Bang."   
  
He let her go.  
  
"Daphne!" Cody shouted reaching for his love.  
  
I didn't watch; I couldn't watch, but I heard her scream as she plummeted to the ground so very far below.   
  
Cody screamed with rage, "You killed her! You killed her!" He swung the Lionheart wildly, but the blows merely bounced harmlessly off the invisible barrier that separated the two of them. "You killed her," Cody let out as he sunk to his knees.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll soon join her," Rio said. His body tensed for a moment, his angelic wings outstretched making him look much like an angel of death. Violet waves of energy began to form around him, flowing about his body, picking up speed and strength.   
  
I stood there watching, and then I felt him enter my mind. I grabbed my head in pain. Based on the screams, he must have done it to the others as well. It felt like he was pulling me apart, taking a part of me away for him to use. He was using his magical abilities to pull something away from us, and he used his telepathic ones to let us know what that it was a piece of our life force. He was drawing on part of our life force for…for what?   
  
Unfortunately, he kept the link open, and showed us his plot. As the very energy that fueled our lives was sucked from us, it strengthened his own awesome abilities. The energy swirling around him grew more intense, cackling wickedly as if taunting us, knowing we had no way of fighting back. Rio was a searing inferno, power emanating from him like he was a small sun.   
  
In a quick instant, the energy shot up from Rio and crashed through the Garden's roof. It illuminated the sky for miles and miles, a beacon that let anyone who saw it know of our coming fate. The light soared past clouds, cutting through the sky, the atmosphere, and finally space until it reached its unholy destination.  
  
The moon.   
  
Having to watch the first time had been horrifying, and if not for our training, it could have driven us insane. Seeing it for the second time wasn't much better.   
  
The beacon smashed into the moons surface, causing several angry roars from monsters nearby.   
  
For several tense moments, nothing happened. Then a movement, slightly noticeable, but still a movement. Then came a second, far greater one. And then my whole world fell silent as history once again watched in awe-struck horror as the lunar surface wept.  
  
The combination of magical energies had nearly torn Balamb Garden to shreds, and knowing what was coming caused panic to break out amongst everyone.   
  
"Get out! Now!" Cody yelled to me, looking around. Rio had disappeared in all the confusion. As he swore, Cody looked over the walkway railing, obviously thinking one thing-Daphne.  
  
I ran to the elevator and punched the button. Nothing happened. I hit it again, harder. I then kicked it in frustration. "Bad news," I said. "The elevator isn't working."   
  
Cody glanced around sweat dripping down his tortured face. My heart stopped as he jumped on the railing and looked down below.   
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, panicking.   
  
My voice went unheard as Cody jumped over the side. I watched in horror as he plummeted to the floor so far below.   
  
He had jumped at an angle, towards column that provided the main support for Balamb Garden. I watched him plunge the Lionheart into the metal frame in a desperate attempt to slow his decent. The sound of glass breaking and metal scraping against metal met my ears as he kept falling and falling faster.  
  
I knew I was about to lose another person I cared about.   
  
I shut my eyes and waited for the thud that meant he had hit the ground and that his life was over. When it didn't come, I forced myself to look over the edge. Cody was standing on the floor, pulling the Lionheart out of the mess of twisted steel. Apparently, he had angled the blade in just enough time to slow his decent.   
  
"Thank goodness the fool lived," I muttered as I blasted the elevator door with Firaga magic. Gripping the elevator cables tightly, I slid down into the darkness of the elevator shaft. As I fell, I feared what I would find left of Daphne…   
  
On my way down I had blasted the first floor door with Firaga allowing me to hit the ground running. Cody had just spotted Daphne, and reached her a second before I did.  
  
"Daphne!" Cody cried as he rushed to her.  
  
"Cody?" came her weak reply.  
  
"Oh Daphne. I thought you were…" He was fighting back tears. Cody, the one who had been so strong in our many wars looked so weak. Daphne was bleeding, badly. Her face, her beautiful face, was battered and blackened.   
  
I had looked away the first time I had saw her, but now Rio forced me to watch.  
  
"Cody." It seemed to be all she could say.  
  
He just sat there, cradling her for a while until we heard a shout. "All the exits are jammed! There's…there's no way we're getting out."  
  
All of my hope died, replaced by the weights of knowing you're about to die. Around me, people were crying or praying, making their last goodbyes count. It looked bleak; I wanted to give up. There was no way out, no hope at all, or was there?  
  
"Cody," I said quietly. "I think I can get us out of here."   
  
"How?" He sounded scared, which made me feel even worse than the thought of abandoning the Garden just to save myself. His fear wasn't selfish, though, it was concern for Daphne and wanting to save her.   
  
"I think that maybe I can use my time sorcery to 'displace' us. If I'm right, it'll take us out of the time stream for a while-hopefully long enough to avoid," I paused, unable to say it ",this." I had tried time displacement before, but only on inanimate objects. I had no idea if it would work on us, and if it did, if we would even survive it.   
  
For a few moments-which we were running dangerously low on-Cody was silent. I knew he would never abandon everyone, but he wasn't thinking about himself. "Okay, let's go," he said solemnly.  
  
"No." Daphne's voice was meek. "Cody, it's too late for me."  
  
"No, don't say that. We can get out of here. We can get you help." The tears were starting to win the battle and were already heading down his face.   
  
"No, it's too late."  
  
"Then I won't leave you."   
  
"Please, Cody. Don't be a fool. Save yourself."  
  
"I won't. Not without you."  
  
"Please. Save yourself. For me."  
  
Cody couldn't deny the request, though the thought of fulfilling it must have been worse than anything imaginable.   
  
"Daphne," was all he could force out. He buried his face in her shoulder and wept. He ran his fingers through her blood caked hair and cried tears of sorrow and pain, of a man losing part of his soul. "I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
I placed a hand on Cody's shoulder. We were running dangerously low on time, and if anyone was going to survive in order to bring Rio to justice, we were going to have to leave then. Pulling Cody away from her was the hardest thing I've ever done. "We have to go."   
  
I helped him to his feet and concentrated, trying to pull us out of the flow of time. The crisis around me increased my power, and the energies I had drawn from Rio yielded aid as well. As we faded away, he looked one final time at Daphne and said, "I love you."  
  
She mouthed back, "I love you too."  
  
* * *  
  
(Oh Rio,) I thought. (Why? Why are you doing this to us? And Cody, my god, Cody… I can feel his heart breaking in pieces, tearing itself to shreds. What is this like for him to have to see this all over again? Rio, how can you be so cruel?) My questions went unanswered as I watched Balamb garden fade away once again.   
  
---  
Looking around, it was clear we were back at the Timber Republic's presidential palace on a balcony that appeared to be situated on the highest of the building's towers. I could see a good portion of the city from where we were positioned.   
  
Rio stood on the balcony looking over the city. His head turned to his left, as if expecting to see someone, and then his face grew sad when he saw it was only his shadow.  
  
"The people love you, sir," said his advisor, the one that had been scared out of the room earlier. "The economy is booming, unemployment is virtually nonexistent, and crime is at an all time low. Your citizens couldn't be happier. You should be pleased, sir."  
  
"Is that why you came up here? Just so you could suck up?" Rio replied sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well, no, not exactly, President Leonhart," the advisor replied. "There's been an incident concerning the drug lord, Lars Morgan."  
  
"Was he apprehended?" Rio asked, turning to face the advisor.  
  
"Yes, sir, however, not by the Timber Guard. He was captured by SeeD."  
  
"SeeD? What business do they have in Timber?"  
  
"Well, sir, Morgan was an international felon. He's wanted in numerous countries including Galbadia and Eshtar."  
  
"I told them that I had the best in Timber on his trail. We would have had him in custody by tomorrow evening. Was anyone injured?"  
  
"Well, sir, four people have been hospitalized with serious injuries-one may never walk again- and another woman is dead. Reports seem to indicate that the casualties could have been avoided had SeeD not intervened and had allowed the Timber Guard to make the apprehension, sir."  
  
"How was he apprehended?"  
  
"Well, details are sketchy, but it seems it was a three person team lead by Rank A SeeD Cody Leonhart."  
  
Rio inhaled deeply, as if taking in what he had just heard. "Please, leave me, Biggs."  
  
The advisor turned and left on command.   
  
With him gone, Rio's body relaxed, and he muttered something resembling a prayer.   
  
* * *  
(You killed all of those people at Garden because of a few citizens who were in the wrong place at the wrong time? There was no other way, Rio. Those people might not have been hurt if Timber had been in charge, but who's to say someone else wouldn't have been in the crossfire? We did what we had to do, Rio, and we took every precaution. There was no other way.)   
  
Again, Rio did not reply.  
---  
The room faded away into nothingness again. I got a vision of a boy, strengthening his soul with his mind, and then using his soul to resharpen his mind. I understand now that it was Rio's way of explaining how he got so powerful…  
  
---  
I was looking at an alley. A filthy, disgusting, alley not even fit for rats. Garbage was piled up and the concrete was cracked and worn, coated black by the dirt and filth.   
  
In the shadows, I could make out two figures. One of them was an old woman, her fragile body covered in tattered rags. The other was a young boy, about thirteen. His sandy blond hair was caked with dirt and his clothes looked like they had been lived in for a month.   
  
It was Rio. He ran away sometime around the age of ten, and we never knew what happened to him until he became Timber's leader. We always wondered what happened to him, and we were exceedingly thankful when we found out he was not dead. Seeing this, however, death might have been preferable…  
  
The old woman took young Rio by the hand. "Rio," she said, "thank you for all you've done for me. You've brought smile to this old woman's heart. That's why it pains me so to tell you that…" She trailed off.  
  
"That what?" the young boy asked.  
  
"Rio, I'm dieing."  
  
Tears built up in his young eyes, but he did not cry. "Please. Don't you leave me too," he said.   
  
"Now Rio, I need you to be strong. I have something I want to give you before I die. I'm-I'm a sorceress."  
  
"Like my mother."  
  
"Yes, like her. Rio, before I die I have to pass on my powers. I need someone strong and courageous to handle the responsibility. Rio, I want you to be my 'heir'. Will you accept it?"  
  
"I will," he said, as he buried himself in her embrace.  
  
(What is this about Rio?) I asked, unable to hold back. (We looked for you. Your mother and father looked for you; they worried themselves sick about you. Can you imagine what it's like to have someone you care about just disappear from your life like that?)  
  
(Actually, I can,) he replied.  
  
I wanted to ask him what he meant, but I didn't get a chance before we jumped through time again.  
  
---  
We were now looking at a funeral home. As soon as the scene came into view, I could feel sadness creeping into Rio's heart. It was the first sign of emotion I'd sensed from either him or Cody since we left the Garden.   
  
I looked around at all the people gathered in the quaintly lit chapel. Immediately I noticed myself, pigtails and all. I haven't worn pigtails since I was nine. My father and mother were sitting next to me. Beside Mom, sat my uncle and my aunt, the parents of Cody and Rio. If I were nine, that would make Rio nine as well, and Cody about twelve.   
  
Rio's eyes were wet with tears, and his right eye carried the bruise that scarred his face as an adult. It looked to be only a few days old. He was clumsy as a kid, always walking into trees or falling down. If I remember correctly, he hurt himself by falling off their deck this time.   
  
Rio shivered, in what I judged to be an attempt to keep from crying, as his mother put a comforting arm around him, lending her support and reassuring him. He stood slowly, and made his way up to the coffin, obviously dreading what was in it.   
  
I looked in the coffin as he did. It was a little girl, blonde and very pretty. If I remember correctly, her name was Rachel Derman, and she lived next door to my cousins growing up. I remember how sad Rio was when she died. It was like it was a part of him that had died.   
  
***  
Rio recognized her too. A heaviness crept into his heart and consumed him as we watched his former self peering into the coffin. I could feel every fiber in his being wanting to reach out to her, to touch and embrace her, and the aching that came with knowing he couldn't. One thing was on his mind and one thing only. (Rachel…)  
***  
  
"Rachel, why did you have to leave me?" Rio asked. "You're my best friend-my only friend-not that I'd want it different." He sniffed, trying his hardest to keep from crying. He just stood there, his little face turning redder by the moment, and sniffled. It broke my heart to see him suffering.   
  
I was so absorbed by Rio that I didn't even notice Cody standing next to him at the coffin. He paid his respects to the corpse, but before turning to head to his seat, he leaned in close to Rio's ear.   
  
He whispered, "Bang."  
* * *  
(This was the first time I ever looked into someone's mind,) Rio told me. He sounded like he new this memory inside out.   
  
I couldn't speak, not that Rio didn't let me, I just couldn't, as Rio showed me what he saw when he looked in Cody's mind…  
  
………………..  
  
I recognized the house. It was theirs, the Leonharts'. A twelve-year-old Cody was sitting on the front step of it playing a videogame.  
  
"Cody Leonhart!" a tiny voice yelled.  
  
Cody looked up in time to see Rachel storming towards him. "What do you want?" he asked coldy.  
  
"I want you to stop picking on Rio!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, still as cold as ever.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" She stomped her foot.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, silent. "He had it coming," he said, turning back to the game.  
  
"Oh really? What did he do?" Again, she stomped her foot on the edge of the sidewalk.  
  
Cody ignored her and continued on his game.  
  
"Cody Leonhart!" she shouted so loud that she stepped back into the street, "Don't you ignore me!"  
  
Cody looked up at her, their eyes meeting in an intense stare. Still, he said nothing. Even when out of the corner of his eye he saw the truck-who's driver was absentmindedly digging around in the floorboard-come barreling around the corner, he merely smiled a sick and twisted grin and listened to Rachel's yelling for the last time.  
  
---  
I looked around again and saw that we were looking at a beach-the one behind their house. I remember playing there often as a child, back when I could trust what I believed in.  
  
The air was blowing, cool and fresh. The waves crashing against the smooth white sand shot mist into the air only to have it shower back down on it in tiny droplets. Just beyond their reach was a sandcastle, simple in design, but its creators were visibly pleased with their structure.   
  
They sat on the white sand with their creation between them. One of them was a familiar young boy with sandy blond hair; the other was a girl, whose golden curls fell across her innocent young face. They were sitting back, admiring the fruits of their labor, the boy fidgeting insecurely.   
  
"Rachel?" the boy asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, Rio?" she replied.  
  
"Can I show you something?"  
  
"Sure," she replied. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain," he said, standing up. He fidgeted again. "It's something I can do that I've never shown anyone before. Do you promise not to tell?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"You swear?" His face looked desperate.  
  
"Rio, you can trust me. I'm your friend."   
  
He straightened his back, and pointed his finger at a rock, his face scrunching up as he did. The rock jumped on command, gliding through the air and into his hand.   
  
He looked at her, dreading her reaction.  
  
She smiled. "That's cool."  
  
"Really?" he asked. "You're not freaked out by it?"  
  
"Nothing you could do would freak me out," she said, smiling.  
  
He smiled sheepishly in reply, looking at his bare feet as they dug themselves into the sand. He sat down again next to the castle and his friend.  
  
Rachel positioned herself on her knees and smoothed out a section of the castle's wall, treating Rio's incredible feat as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. "You know," she began, "when I grow up, I'm gonna live in a castle just like this one. I'll be a princess, and you can be my knight."  
  
"Me?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, you. I'll look out over the people from a balcony, right here." She pointed to a spot on the castle's tallest tower. "You'll stand on my right, and we'll look down over the people together and they'll be happy. I'll ban things like sickness and war. Especially war. I'll destroy all the things that cause people to get hurt-like weapons-and everyone will be happy. They'll say 'Long live the princess and her knight,' and then cheer, because they'll be so happy."  
  
"Wow," Rio replied.   
  
For a long while, they said nothing. They merely stared at the castle or at the ocean nearby. The only noise was the sound of the waves beating themselves against the shore. Finally, Rachel broke the silence. "Rio, how'd you get that black eye?"  
  
He jumped when he heard the question. "It's nothing," he replied uncomfortably, trying to hide it from her.  
  
"That's a pretty big nothing."  
  
"Well, that's what it is!" he replied defensively.   
  
"Please, Rio. Tell me."  
  
"Look, you can't tell anybody." His eyes looked like they were pleading with her for her silence. Though he didn't get an answer, he continued anyway. "Cody hit me."  
  
"Again?" she asked. "What did you do this time?" She sounded indignant.  
  
"I don't know. He was having a bad day, I guess, getting ready to go to Garden and all." Rio looked at his feet as he said it. "I guess I had it coming though."  
  
"Don't say that! He has no right to hit you. What did your mom say?" She was getting angry.  
  
"Cody told her I fell off the deck."  
  
"Why don't you stand up to him?"   
  
"He'd just get mad and hurt me more."  
  
She got up and brushed the sand off of herself.   
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"If you won't stand up to him, I will," she said storming off.  
  
***  
(Don't go,) Rio called out so softly that I don't think he was aware he let it out. I felt him in my mind, activating my powers and moving us forward, and then letting go.  
  
---  
"Now do you see who the monster is?" he yelled getting right in Cody's face. We were back in the present, but I could still feel him in my mind.   
  
"You took the only thing I ever cared about away from me. It wasn't enough that you took my dignity and self respect, but you had to take away my soul as well!" Rio's voice was menacing, for the first time showing anger. Rio grabbed Cody by the throat and pushed him against the wall, holding him off the ground. "Why?" he demanded.   
  
For a long while, they just stared into the other's eyes. Cody's showed no emotion, while Rio's displayed rage long forced down and hidden. Slowly, though, Rio's eyes softened, and his face turned as if he was puzzled.  
  
I sat back, taking in everything I had seen. I didn't know what to believe anymore.   
  
Suddenly, I let out a small scream. Rio was again activating my powers. (There's something in Cody's mind,) he told me, (something sticking out. It's so vague and hidden, I can barely see it. Still, though, its strength is calling to me, and I must know what it is. I need your help to open the memory, Marly.)   
  
---  
  
"Daddy!" cried a little boy about three years old, running as fast as he could down the main hallway of Balamb Garden. The little boy's heart was nothing but pure unbridled joy as he rushed into the arms of a man, my uncle and his father.   
  
"Cody, I've missed you so much," his father said, squeezing the boy lovingly. "How are you holding out?"  
  
"I'm fine," the young Cody said, his face beaming. He hugged his father again, but looked over his shoulder, expecting to see something. "Where's the baby? And Mommy?"  
  
His father's face looked sad and tired, aging about twenty years, when he heard the question. "Cody, we have to talk," he said, setting the boy on the ground. He kneeled so he could look him in the face. "Remember when we had that talk about how Mommy's 'special'?"  
  
"Yeah," Cody replied.   
  
"Well, since Mommy's 'special' it's making it hard for us to get the baby." He was struggling to put it in terms the youngster could comprehend. My uncle was never good with words. "Right now, the baby's very sick, and he needs extra attention. The doctors think, that if-when- the baby gets better, he might be 'special' too."  
  
"Oh," Cody said. He paused, as if taking it in. "So, when's Mommy coming home?"  
  
His father sighed a low, sad sigh. "She's staying with the baby until he gets better. I came back to get some things, and to see you. I'm leaving again tomorrow."  
  
"Oh" Cody said, sounding disappointed, before asking, "Can I come too?"   
  
Cody's eyes looked so pained, it must have hurt for his father to say, "It'd be better if you just stayed here with Quistis."  
  
"Oh…" The little boy's heart, the one filled with nothing but happiness and joy, was hurt by the words. Through the rapport, I felt something new slowly creeping into it and taking hold. To the child's heart, it was an unfamiliar feeling, different from the happiness that controlled it.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
The scene shifted abruptly to a room. Looking around, it was familiar; I'd been in it before. It took me a moment to recognize it as theirs. It looked so different covered in fantasy figures as opposed to posters of rock groups and girls who knew nothing of reality.   
  
At one side of the room, under a large complex of plastic and tubes, was what one might call a crib. Hanging on the side, standing on a chair so he could look over the bars, was the little Cody from earlier. I could feel that in his heart there was now nothing but jealousy towards the tiny figure that lay sleeping in the crib in front of him. He just stood there, staring at it, letting the jealousy rage through his tiny little body.   
  
Suddenly, his head turned at a noise coming from down the hall. He listened for a moment before curiosity got the best of him, and he climbed down from his perch. He walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, stopping just before entering the room.   
  
"Oh Squall," came a female voice from the room.  
  
"It's going to be all right, Rinoa," a male voice replied. It sounded more unsure than it did comforting.  
  
"I hope and pray that it will be. I can't sleep at night anymore; afraid I might miss the baby crying, only to wake up the next day to find him -" she trailed off as sobs took the place of words.   
  
Nothing more was said as my aunt cried in the arms of my uncle.  
  
Having heard this, Cody walked back down the hallway to his room, thinking about what he had just heard.   
  
I don't think he had ever heard his mother cry before. My aunt was the type that was always happy, no matter what. This was the first time I'd heard her cry as well.  
  
He climbed back on the chair and once again looked at the baby in the crib. The figure was so helpless, yet it was tearing his mother and his world apart.   
  
In his heart, the jealousy slowly gave in and was replaced by something as unfamiliar to it as it was terrifying to me.   
  
Hatred.   
  
---  
We were back in the present again. Cody stood against the wall, silent. Rio stood in the middle of the floor, silent. I was slumped against the opposite wall, silent as well.   
  
I took in and thought about everything I had seen that day: Daphne's death, the Garden's destruction, my cousins tearing each other apart. It was more than I wanted to handle, and I felt like I couldn't trust anything anymore. Everything that I knew and held dear was turned inside out.   
  
"Cody…" Rio said slowly. "Cody, I'm sorry." He looked…I don't know…human as he said it. "It was my fault. I'm the reason that you lost your humanity, and then when you finally found the one thing that brought you back to it, I took that from you too. My god, how many lives have I ruined and taken away?" His eyes were filling up with tears. "Cody, I'm so sorry. So very sorry."  
  
No one said anything for a long while. Then, Cody did something I didn't expect. He outstretched his arms.  
  
Rio embraced him and the tears fell down his face. "I'm sorry. So very sorry." He kept repeating it over and over in between sobs. His long dormant emotions wrapped him up so much that he didn't even notice the gunblade until it was already moving through his stomach and up through his chest.  
  
He fell back, his eyes showing his shock and the hurt of betrayal. He landed on the ground with a sick thud.   
  
I cried. I cried as I crawled my way to him. I ignored the throbbing pain in my leg; I just had to get to Rio.   
  
When I did, blood was already covering a good portion of floor around him. I cradled him in my arms and felt the last bit of life flow out of him as he drew his final breath. "You killed him," I said. "You killed him. Cody, how could you? He was better. How could you do this?"  
  
"I'm a SeeD. I don't question my mission," he said in reply.   
  
He turned his back to me and took a step. As he did, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a box. He looked at it for a moment before hurling it across the room. It bounced off a wall, and opened as it hit the floor. A smooth gold ring fell out rolled across the worn tile towards me, stopping in Rio's blood.   
  
I picked it up, and read the inscription: "For my undying love, I will."  
  
…………………………………………  
  
  
I've looked back on the incident often, still trying to fathom why this had to happen. Thinking of it always brings pain and sadness and the memory of a story my mother told me when I was little. It's the story of how Cain killed his brother Able.  
  
To this day, the question remains: Who was Cain, and which one was Able?  
  



End file.
